Ossetia
|- |'Capital City' || Reiza |- |'Largest City' || Reiza |- |'Official Language' || Ossetian |- |'Government' • Head of State • Head of Government | Constitutional Monarchy Prince Ambrai XI |- |'Legislature' | Magisterial Council (13 members elected at large, led by the Prince) |- |'Area' • Total | 96.702 mile diameter. 75.592 from purchases/sales/gains, 21.110 from natural growth. (06/16/06) |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 3,118 Supporters (06/16/06) 1,970 Working Citizens (06/16/06) 1,149 Soldiers (06/16/06) |- |'National Holiday' | 26th July; Seperation Day |- |'National Tax Rate' | 23% |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $25.97 |- |'Literacy Rate' | 98.07% |- |'Currency' | 1 Rupee ($) = 100 Coins |- |'Resources' • Connected | Gold & Aluminum & Iron & Lumber & Marble & Pigs & Spices & Sugar & Uranium & Wheat Not Available |} The Princedom of Ossetia is a very large and older nation at 42 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay high taxes and constantly express grievances about their government and work environments. The citizens of Ossetia work diligently to produce Wheat and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. Ossetia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Ossetia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Ossetia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Ossetia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Ossetia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Ossetia has it's own unique culture and language - foreign languges are not pursued except as a means of communication with other countries and the Magisterial Council actively encourages the development of Ossetian as a language. Music plays a large part of the culture and many of the older, tribal chants have been replaced with songs featuring many instruments and meaningful lyrics. For the majority of it's existence, Ossetia has been a relatively isolationist country, retaining loose links with it's tribal past with the dying tribes of the desert. It traded and allied with the nearby Hylian Kingdom, but otherwise remained on it's own, a small yet nevertheles powerful country that looked to it's own affairs before even looking at others. In recent years the Ossetian borders have been opened up and immigration is rife. All immigrants are, however, required to attain citizenship and learn the native language before being allowed into the country. Anyone found in the country without a citizenship is immediately deported to their country of origin. Concerning war, Ossetia has a glorious military past, successfully defending itself during the medieval period with an advanced, well-trained army. When isolationist tendencies were adopted, the military quickly became redundant, but it remained nevertheless, and still retains it's proud traditions today. The order of the military that protects the prince are still called the Royal Knights. There has only been one war in recent years, against Bfod Nation. Wishing to claim more land for itself, Ossetia invaded with a force of eight hundred troops and five tanks, having first launched two cruise missiles. Ossetia lost the first battle with a loss of 258 soldiers, against Bfod Nation's 79 infantry, but was victorious in the second battle with an increased infantry presence. An additional four hundred infantry added to the army - Bfod Nation lost all troops. Ossetia went on to destroy some of Bfod Nation's infrastructure before going onto claim territory and technology for itself before sending peace terms, which Bfod Nation accepted. A monument was erected in Feruche, dedicated to the memory of the 258 Ossetian troops that lost their lives in the Bfod conflict. More recently, Ossetia planned to invade another country, and constructed an additional seventy-five tanks to prepare. However, the large increase in troops and military vehicles angered the population, and the Magisterial Council was overthrown. The economy took a sharp dive and has not yet managed to recover. Prince Ambrai XI spoke to the population and calmed the majority of them, however the riots continued for another few days. The Magisterial Council was re-instated, this time with newly elected ministers, and the country officially reverted from a Constitutional Monarchy to simply a Monarchy once more. The country still intends to wage war in the near future. Before the war with Bfod Nation, Ossetia sent 536 troops to Kanosia to help in their war. These troops stormed Kanosia's enemies' defenses, and brought a successful close to the conflict. 186 of these troops were recalled after the war, but 333 remain in Kanosia as a peace-keeping force. 17 were killed in the war. Monarchy The monarchy of Suweria is of the House of Ambrai, descended from Link Ambrai I, who was the first Prince of Ossetia. Prince Ambrai III became High Prince for a few short years, governing also the neighbouring kingdom of Hyrule, until a new government was installed. The following is the list of all the monarchs of Ossetia and their relation to the last one and their original name: Ambrai I (first Prince; Link Ambrai) Ambrai II (son; Rohan Ambrai) Ambrai III (son; Pol Ambrai) Ambrai IV (son; Rillon Ambrai) Ambrai V (son; Link II Ambrai) Ambrai VI (son; Atreyu Ambrai) Ambrai VII (son; Rihani Ambrai) Ambrai VIII (son; Edrel Ambrai) Princess Regent (wife; Iliena Arcuna) Ambrai IX (son; Elsen Ambrai) Ambrai X (son; Deniv Ambrai) Ambrai XI (son; Riyan Ambrai) The monarchy also have a title developed for formal use. The style of the current monarch is His Grace the Prince Riyan Ambrai XI, Prince of Ossetia, Master of Reiza, Lord of Feruche. Category:Nations